Persona 4 golden Protagonist x Marie ( and maybe a little of Nanako)
by RageWriter4236
Summary: Just a little crud I put together. Enjoy...? Let's all make some memories together guys.
1. Chapter 1

*Disclaimer I do not own Persona this is completely fan-made*

Sometimes there are some decisions that people make that just end up being a regret, that is fact. Although what is to happen when you cannot regret the decision but at the same time you must make another which could turn the previous decision into a regret? One is to only find out here, in Inaba as another boring day passes without the investigation team's leader Aerion...or is it?

"Y-Yosuke! Thats a topsicle I was saving for after work!"

"Teddie for the last time, they'll melt and the fridge is done for. On top of that you still owe me for covering your furry hide when you ran off with those school girls last week!"

"But Yosuke that elegant shard of bearificness is my secret to keeping my fur all groomed! Without them I'm afraid I won't be able to score with Yukiko-chan later." Teddie groaned while grabbing, clawing his way to the precious topsicle in Yosuke's hand.

"Jeez... you think you two would have gotten used to each other by now. Here Teddie take mine."

"Kanji?! Are you sure?"

"Whatever man, its just ice cream"

"Kanji..." Teddie glared at kanji with glimmering eyes. "If I had known better I would have though you were hitting on me, but thanks! I'll just ta-"

"On second thought you can get your own damn ice cream" Growled Kanji as he swiped the topsicle from right under Teddie's furry nose. As Kanji and Teddie fight over the ice cream Yosuke sees a familiar figure in the distance. The short silver hair rustling around through the slight breeze in the air, the same relaxed pose with one hand in the pocket and the one familiar blank stare.

"H-hey...guys.." grabbing Kanji's jacket, Yosuke tried to catch the two's attention.

"Guys... hey...HEY!" tearing the jacket off Kanji's back so hard it caught him off balance.

"THE TOPSICLE!" Diving for the popsicle slowly flying through the air, Kanji and Teddie end up tackling Yosuke and a loud thump echoes around. Panicked, Yosuke takes a quick look around to see if the figure was still there. Sadly, the figure was gone and the topsicle ruined.

"Could it have been….but he left… no way…"

Scratching his head in pain Kanji groans " Ah..man that hurt. Huh? What's up Yosuke? You look like you just saw a ghost or something."

Yosuke sat there dumbfounded and perplexed as to what he saw and without a word Yosuke ran home leaving Kanji behind. Twindling his fingers as his phone sat beside him opened and turned off, he kept the thought of the figure in his mind. It has been a few months since you left but he couldn't have come back so soon and unannounced. You would have told his best friend, his partner, his brother in arms or rather personas. All of a sudden a bright light emerged from Yosuke's phone, he then pounced the phone with the hope to finally get the facts straight only to have his hopes shattered by Chie.

Hey Yosuke I just remembered, a new trilogy of Trial of the Dragon is out at Okina tomorrow! Come with me! you still owe me for the DVD . oh and bring snacks, they don't have anything good at the theatre.

Yosuke sighed " Of course. Man this is getting under my skin. Gotta stop thinking about it. Its going to drive me nuts" He plopped himself onto his pillow with the phone still open and a blank stare aimed at the screen.

Sure.

"B-B-Big Bro!" Nanako jumped into your arms. Your soft smile appeared and kind eyes on Nanako. Putting your arms around Nanako with your jacket soaked in the sun's rays giving it a warmth unlike any before.

" I missed you! why didn't you tell me you were coming?! I would have showed you the new things the girls taught me to cook!" Her innocent voice pierced the ears of our hero which in turn made him hold Nanako tighter.

"Now now Nanako he just got here, don't overwhelm him. Sorry, she's been asking me everyday since you left if you were coming any time soon. I didn't know what else to tell her. Anyways you know the drill, Your room's upstairs and left the same way it was when you left. Now Nanako why don't you get the food we got from Junes yesterday ready for dinner alright? I've got to go by the station real quick to drop something off" Dojima had grabbed his keys and coat and headed out. Aerion's face turned to Nanako's who only kept burying her face in his chest. The Tv soon played a familiar tone, one that Nanako was very familiar with. He sang along to the tune near Nanako's ear while she attempted to join in.

"E…ryday…*sniff* great at ..Junes" Aerion picked her up and sat her on the kitchen counter with kind eyes and told her that he'd get the food ready and let Nanako rest a bit. You tell her about your life back in the city after you left Inaba as you get the food ready and clean the table. Nanako wipes her face with her sleeve exposing a weak smile and a faint giggle. The clock ticks slowly as the two keep producing memories from their lives away from each other catching up, smiling, and laughing.

"I missed you big bro" weeped Nanako as she cleaned the kotatsu table for dinner. Aerion nodded back to her in compliance while bringing the boat of sushi to the table.

Deep in sleep Aerion feels a strange presence in the back of mind. The haziness he feels is familiar and the sensation given off from the presence is one he had not felt in a while. He opens his eyes to see Marie in the velvet room while Igor and Margaret are nowhere to be found.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room" Marie was mocking Margaret you could tell. "Heh, I could never sound as stiff as she is, too bad, Teddie said it would make a great joke" She comes closer to you and sat down beside you.

"It's been a while huh? You never told me you were coming stupidmeanyjerk." She clutched your sleeve lightly and leaned her head onto you. " But thats fine, you're here which means I can be with you so I shouldn't really complain." She let out a soft sigh that gave Aerion a sense of relief and detachment from everything else but Marie. Just as you finally get comfortable the haziness sensation starts to begin again and you wake up in your room. You feel something wrapped around you and a large object beside you in your futon. Is it the blanket? did something drop on you to wake you up? Quickly looking around you find Marie in your futon beside you with her arm on your chest clutching your heart sound asleep. You adjust yourself to bring her closer and to brush away the hair covering her eyes. You think to yourself, You picked the right time to visit even if it is only for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

(DISCLAIMER I do not own Persona yada yada yada, They belong to atlus and stuff btw, I've been informed to use Yu Narukami instead of the name I had given in the last chapter and will now refer to him as Yu)

Gentle lights dance down through the window and onto Yu's face giving him a slightly soured expression. The bright colors of the interior are highlighted through the sunlight giving a vibrant warm feeling. Yu's hair was disheveled, his chest exposing his lean physique and his black shorts barely hanging on slightly showing a blue waistband. Tears escaped his eyes and he let out a large yawn while reaching to the sky and covering his mouth. Small sounds of footsteps are heard throughout the household, they're all awake having breakfast downstairs.

*knock knock*

"Big bro? are you up yet? I've got some coffee! Dad made it, you should get it while it's still warm."

Suddenly ripped out of his morning bliss Yu remembered Marie is still in his futon fast asleep, if Nanako were to find out things could get hairy...or worse.. Dojima and his parents could get involved. Yu politely tells her that he'll eat breakfast later.

"Alright, well I'll leave your breakfast in the fridge, Dad's going to work and my friends invited me to go catch bugs today so he said to remember to take care of the house okay?"

Carefully obliging to Dojima's request, Yu lets out a large sigh as he hears Nanako's light footsteps echo farther and farther away. He turns around scratching his head only to see Marie giving him a devilish look while covering her chest with the blanket. Blood rushed through Yu's face as he had forgotten how attractive Marie was especially wearing his loose, grey longsleeve shirt which he could swear he was wearing when he went to bed. The sunlight outlined the folds in the blanket showing off Marie's amazing figure with the skin of her collar and shoulders almost glistening, demonstrating its ridiculously astonishing complexion. Slowly walking towards him, she asks to close his eyes as she lay her head and hands on his chest while tracing shapes around his collar.

"Rise is a really interesting person, we argued a lot over you but she taught me all these things about what couples should do. She taught me that you'd like it if I spent the night with you like we did and that leaning on you and tracing shapes on your skin would feel nice." She giggled. "Is it working?" Answering Marie's question with something even more questionable, he put his arms around her waist and carried her back to the futon.

"H-hey!?, w-what're you….aaah! ahaha"

Yu's hands wandered her figure to find her sides and gently caress them. Marie started to laugh as tears of joy emerged as she playfully pushed Yu away.

"How'd you know I was ticklish you meany? Don't ever do that again! I'll hate you if you do"

Yu's eyebrows express an emotion of skepticism.

"O-okay.. well maybe not hate…"

Yu leans in closer just barely touching the tips of their noses and gives a gentle smile as Marie looks away embarrassed.

"Well maybe I liked it…..Argh, I can't say no to your stupidlycutesmile. Just this once alright?" she touched the tip of her finger on Yu's nose making him go cross-eyed. Suddenly the sound of Dojima's loud footsteps were heard throughout the hallway and alerted the happy couple.

"Hey, everything alright in there? we heard things..… are you okay?"

Panicking, our hero explains that he was listening to the radio and there was a talk show with a famous idol he had been keeping track of for some time.

"Radio huh? Didn't think you'd even know what those are, what with tv's and cellphones around. Anyway, me and Nanako are heading out now so lock up and take care alright? We'll be back before dinner" The closing of the door released the tension and the couple was left completely alone in the house.

"Now that they're gone, we can go downstairs right? Let's go make some breakfast! I can show you I got to be a better cook since you left. I started using eclectic loutwits and stohvs." Sweat beads slipped down Yu's neck as immediate danger was sensed. Our hero Yu, insisted on helping Marie so as to survive the rest of the afternoon. Time passed as the two cooked breakfast and spend quality time together. Yu's arms around Marie guiding her to flip pancakes and scrambled eggs.

*Ding Dong*

The couple's attention broke and centered onto the door.

"Did they come back…?"

*Ding Dong*

*Ding Dong*

*BANG BANG BANG*

"Open the door Yu! We know you're in there!" Yosuke's voice pierced through the door.

"Why didn't ya tell us you were back senpai?"

"Sensei! I'm so glad you're home! Yosuke and Kanji kept picking on me and taking my bearlicious topsicles!"

"C'mon guys, he's not here…he woulda told us if he was right?"

The alarms went off in Yu's mind, he hadn't gone around to telling everyone he was coming to visit with the sudden situation arising anyway but now this was serious, Yosuke or Kanji he could handle but both along with Teddie and Chie? Things were about to get serious. Before our hero could even take a breath Kanji had forced the door open.

"Hey Senpai, we're coming in anyway hope that's co-" Kanji had stopped dead in his tracks to see Marie with nothing but Yu's large sweater just barely covering her as she pulled down the edge of the sweater.

"Kanji, get out of the way I want to say hi to-..."

"Sensei I missed you so mu-" It was too late, Teddie, Yosuke and Kanji had seen Marie and as expected, rivers of crimson spewed from their noses as they tried to look away only to hear the crackling of Marie's lightning.

"You...s-s-stinking...PERVERTS!" Explosions and smoke rushed out of the windows and doors blasting chie, who had been standing outside the house with smoke and knocking her down on her behind.

"WOAH...wait.. that lightning...M-Marie chan!? and Narukami?!"

Several more explosions followed the previous explosions while the three's cries of anguish roared through the neighbourhood. It's too late, Yu thought as he watched Marie unleash her wrath upon the trio. Chie walks in as Marie takes deep breaths through her teeth, Yu finds the cup of coffee made by Dojima and takes a large sip of it.

"You three do deserve it for breaking into Narukami's house. Guess nothing's really changed ahaha..ha..haha.."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: okay so I'm kinda torn between whether Souji or Yu so I'll just use Yu since its easier to type lol. Sorry if this one isn't as good as the others I sort of had writer block for a long while. I'm trying to connect things and get solid plot going so no worries alright?

" son of a… dazzle frizzing… hate them.. lightning… through their.. so that they can't….. AUGH… sorry" the loud roars of Marie's voice and scary bits of the conversation echo through the house and the three musketeers, Yosuke, Kanji, and Teddie tense up with each word imagining what the whole conversation went like. The door upstairs opens and shuts closed as Yu walks down the steps sighing and burying his forehead in his hand. He stares at the guilty party and explains the situation as well as Marie's decision to spare their lives.

"Okay, you just happened to stumble upon a coincidental vacation and just didn't have enough time to notify all of us. Checks out just fine to me, what about you guys?" Kanji turns his head to see Yosuke and Teddie on the verge of tears and Chie slamming her head on the table.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW DULL IT HAS BEEN HERE WITHOUT YOU? NO OFFENCE TEDDIE"

"NONE TAKEN YOSUKE, SENSEI IVE BEEN A HORRIBLE STUDENT, I'VE STILL TO LEARN YOUR GREAT WAYS!"

"aw screw it, SENPAI, I MADE SO MANY NEW PLUSHIES WITH FRILLY SKIRTS AND I WANT YOU TO TELL ME IF THEYRE ANY GOOD"

Their deep stares filled with hope and happiness glistened in their eyes while Chie glared at them with an odd expression but understood the feeling.

"Ditto" she giggled.

Yu cracked a soft smile thus creating a circle of laughter amongst the friends and as usual Kanji being completely oblivious to the mood.

"Wait guys, what're we laughing about. I was serious about the plush thing dammit-"

The sound of a door closing upstairs cuts Kanji off and the creaking of the stairs while everyone was suddenly on edge but Yosuke sat there wishing he could use trafuri to escape this situation.

"You know you guys have a lot of nerve to just barge into me and Yu's private time" Marie had sad with her eyes closed adjusting her white shirt and deep blue hat. Brushing her hair she shot a death glare towards Yosuke causing Yosuke to jump into Kanji's arms in fear.

"W-Woah, hey senpai what the hell man?!"

"I don't want to die! Theres so much I haven't done yet!" Yosuke cried out as Marie suddenly cracked a smile and started to giggle.

"Be careful Yosuke! she's a god, You'd probably be safe if you make an offering and pray at the shrine haha" Chie punched Yosuke's shoulder in a tease.

"that's not funny Chie! I barely survived the hot springs inciden- wait Kanji why haven't you let me down yet?!"

"What're you suddenly getting mad at ME for? YOU jumped into MY arms!"

"ooohhh Kanji, could it perhaps be that you two have a little something going on? Yosuke I thought you were into nurses.. maybe you're into doctors too-"

"SHUT UP TEDDIE"

"DON'T MAKE ME BEAT THE FUR OFF YA"

Kanji had abruptly dropped Yosuke on his backside as he let out a girlish yelp.

"Okay guys I think thats enough for now, why don't we head to Junes? Yukiko, Rise, and Naoto kun are going to meet me there and why not bring Yu along to surprise them?" Chie put her hands on her hips and made the face a powerful VIP would make.

"Actually that doesn't sound half bad, I'm afraid the food we cooked seems to be no good… burnt actually. Sorry Yu, It's because I lost my temper."

Yu looks at her with a gentle expression and pats her head telling her its all right and he kind of misses some of Junes' food anyway.

"Oh yeah Junes' has this secret menu that only the employees know about, why don't we try em out?"

"To that I say, Lead me to the meat!"


End file.
